ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A story from the past
A story from the past is the fourth episode of Ray Alien Squad, season 2. Plot Ray was cleaning the basement when he found an old photo. It was partially broken. He recongised his Grandpa and the two years old Shane. There were also two persons, but their face dosen't appear in the photo because it was torn. He took the photo and show it to Shane: Ray: Hey Shane, who are this guys? Shane: Where did you find this? (takes it from Ray's hand) I don't know who are they. Ray: O...kay... I'll ask Grandpa (transforms) Sonic Flame! I'm going to his house. Shane: Wait! He's... he's not home! Ray: Seriously? (detransforms) Shane: Yes... He's in... Canada. Ray: Canada? What the hell is he doing there? Shane: Nothing... I mean he's busy. We will get there tomorrow, or next year. You know what? Let's leave him alone. He's old. Maybe he don't remember... and.... Ray: Man, stop. I know that you don't wanna go to Grandpa. And that you're hiding something to me. Shane: No...nothing. Maybe you're drunk. Ray: Hey, I'm not... Oh, screw it. Just tell me who are they. I know that you know. Shane: Maybe not. It can affect you. Ray: Don't worry. Just tell it. Shane: Okay, I will tell you. They are our... Ray: Our...? Shane: Our parents. Ray: Don't joke about them. Shane: I am serious... Ray: Really? Do we have parents? Shane: Sure we have, you dumbskull. Or maybe we had... Ray: Where are they? Shane: I really don't know. They abandoned us. I lived with them two years. After you came, they gave us to Grandpa. I don't know too much. I had two years old. Ray: Wow. Why they did this to us? I mean, we were their children. Shane: It will remain a mystery. Now man, are you allright? Ray, trying to cover a tear: Yea. Thanks. (hugs Shane) So, now that I found, I can get back to work. Shane: Sure. Go and clean that basement. Don't feel bad. If they abandoned us, they don't loved us. Ray: Maybe you're right. (takes his hoodie) I'm going to a walk. Shane: Okay. Seeya! Ray: Bye! Outside, later, in a park: Kid: Come on, mommy. Only one minute! Kid's mom: No. You played here two hours. Now let's go and eat. Kid: I don't want to eat! (cries) You're so stupid! Kid's mom: WHAT DID YOU SAID? I will leave you here! (goes) Kid: Yes, go! Leave me here! I don't need you. Ray watched the whole scene. Ray: Hey kid! Come over here! Kid: You're Ray! Cool! Transform into a monster! Ray: Not now. I wanna discuss something with you. Kid: With me? Do you need my help? I know karate. Phoo-yaa! (kicks into the air). Did you see? Ray: Nope. Something important. I saw that you started to brawl with your mom. That's not a good thing. You should go and apologise. You have only a mom in this world. Maybe you don't understand now, but in the future you will see. Kid: Be serious, Ray. The real heroes are not making this. Ray: Yes, they are doing this. Now go there. Kid: If you say... The kid runs to his mom. They are talking (probably the kid is apologising) and after that they hug. Ray smiles. He transforms into Angelick and flies. By the way: Shane: Where is Ray? It must be... Now I started to talk to myself. I better call him. (calls Ray, a phone can be heard) Great! He left his phone home. Well, maybe he's alright. I better go sleeping. Now I am really talking to myself. The night came. Ray is on a hill and it's looking at the stars. Slowly he fells asleep. Next day. Shane is talking at the phone: Sophie: Hey sweetie! Shane: Hi... Sophie: How do you feel? Shane: A little bit worried. Ray didn't come home last night. Sophie: So? Maybe he slept at a friend. Shane: Without his phone? Sophie: But what happened? Shane: I told him about our parents. He was upset a little bit. Maybe he went to relax. But not all night! Sophie: And what type of brother are you? Let's go and find him! Shane: But... Sophie: Just take your Weapon Backpack and let's go! Shane: Oh, Man! Okay, let's go! I'm going to take you. (music starts)thumb|300px|right On the hill, Ray is meditating. A whitebunny comes to he. He takes it in his arms and plays with it .Suddenly, Sophie and Shane appear: Ray: Hey guys. Shane: Where have you been last night Ray: I felt asleep here. Why? Shane: Nevermind. Sophie: What a cute rabbit! Who is this little fluffy? Ray: I just found it. Do you want it? Sophie: Sure! Ray: Here. (brings the bunny to Sophie) Can we go home? Shane: Yea... From the sky appeared Bozo: Bozo: I'm back!!! Ray: Not at the right moment...(transforms) Windmill! (tries to cut Bozo, he is parying all the attacks) Umm... Shane, some help? Shane: If you need... (gloves appear on his hands, from that gloves appears a Bazooka-like weapon. Aims) Ray, get away! ''Shane shoots, but Bozo teleports and escapes. '' Ray: Now can we go home? Shane: Yea, but first... Do you feel alright? Are you still sad about our parents? Ray: Nope. It was destiny's hand. I can't do anything. Sophie: Ow, what a brave person! (hugs Ray, Ray blushes) Let's go home. The end. Characters *Ray *Shane *Sophie *Grandpa (mentioned) Aliens used: *Sonic Flame *Angelick *Windmill (first appearance) Villains: *Bozo Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes